Dopesmoker
Dopesmoker (and it's other incarnation Jerusalem) is the third studio album by Sleep. It was released in 1998 by Rise Above Records and The Music Cartel as Jerusalem. Later, it was released an original unedited version of Dopesmoker in 2003 via Tee Pee Records and in 2012 via Southern Lord Recordings. The music for these albums was written during a four-year period when the group was working on a single song that was around an hour in length. Sleep had signed with London Records, which financed the album. When recording had finished, London Records was unhappy with the finished product and refused to release it. The album was later released in various forms by different record labels. All versions of the album received very positive reception from music critics, who described it as a high-water mark in both the stoner metal and doom metal genres. Production After positive reviews from the heavy metal press and the release of the album Sleep's Holy Mountain (1993) on Earache Records, Sleep's label announced that they would release their follow-up record. |title=allmusic ((( Sleep > Biography )))|work=AllMusic}} Sleep had been touring in Europe with Cathedral and in the United States with Hawkwind in support of Sleep's Holy Mountain when the group felt they had to write new material.Bennett, 2009. p.294 The new album was going to be an hour-long song. This song was written and practiced at sound checks, motel rooms and in friends' houses.Bennett, 2009. p.295 Matt Pike said the songwriting process was long and that they were "working on song for like four years. We also had two other songs that were working on that were really long, too—like 15 and 20 minutes. But we never recorded them." Al Cisneros stated that smoking cannabis was important to the song's creative process: "I was really dependent on the space I got into when I was using it, and some of the lyrics are about that...The line, 'Drop out of life bong in hand,' was kind of a creed at that point." The song was originally known and performed live under the title "Dopesmoker". After their tour, the group began to be interested in a Middle Eastern desert theme which led to Sleep referring to the song as "Jerusalem" during later practice sessions.Bennett, 2009. p.297 Sleep were ready to record the album in 1995 but did not record it until 1996 as the band was still contracted with Earache. Cisneros said that there was "about a year and half of legal wrangling between their managers and lawyers at Earache" and that Earache owner Digby Pearson "waited to make the most prime conditions for himself before he let Sleep's contract go." Sleep were in talks with both London Records and Elektra Records to release their next album. They chose to sign to London, as they were promised complete artistic freedom and more money, and since the label did not have any metal bands, Sleep felt they would receive special treatment.Bennett, 2009. p.293 The members of Sleep were poor, and used the majority of money they received from London Records to cover for the debt they were in at that time. The song was recorded at Record Two Studio in Comptche, California.Bennett, 2009. p.296 While recording the song, it began to develop differently from the original vision. Pike stated that the "song was getting slower and slower and then it got weird. We started tripping out and second guessing ourselves." Recording the album was difficult. Pike recalled that "there was so much to memorize for that album, and we had to do it in like three different sections because a reel-to-reel only holds 22 minutes. It was really cool, but it was one of the hardest things I've ever done in in my life." Sleep were in the studio for one month then went home to rehearse and returned for another month. Pike noted that they ended up with two or three different versions of the song. Release Within a few weeks of signing with London, the A&R member who was negotiating with Sleep had been transferred and replaced. After sending the finished album to London Records, the label told Sleep that they were not going to release the album in its current format.Bennett, 2009. p.298 London Records had David Sardy remix the album but the label were still confused as to what to do with the album.Bennett, 2009. p.299 Sleep refused to have the album released in any edited form which led to a deadlock between London and the band. The members of Sleep have mixed feelings whether the album should have been released in general. Cisneros felt it should not have been released while Pike was content with its release, saying "We did all the work so why leave it sitting around?"Bennett, 2009. p.301 By 2009, there had been four versions of the album released: a rare London Records promotional disc, a bootleg with cover art by Arik Roper, the Rise Above/Music Cartel Records album, and a release by Tee Pee Records.Bennett, 2009. p.300 The Rise Above/Music Cartel release was an unauthorized edited version, released in 1999 under the title Jerusalem. Jerusalem runs at 52 minutes and is a single composition split into six identically named tracks. |title=Jerusalem: Overview|work=AllMusic}} The version of the album titled Dopesmoker was released on April 22, 2003, by Tee Pee Records on compact disc and vinyl with a 63-minute running time. |title=allmusic ((( Dopesmoker > Overview )))|work=AllMusic}} Cisneros spoke most positively about the 2003 Dopesmoker release, saying "I don't think the Dopesmoker thing is the exact version that we submitted, but that's the closest one that's come out of the four. If I had to pick a favorite, that would be it."Bennett, 2009. p.300 Parts of the song were used in the film Broken Flowers by Jim Jarmusch. Jarmusch stated that he was a fan of Sleep and listed them along with Earth and Sunn O))) as an influence for creating the film: "I love these kind of visual landscapes they make, and they really inspired things for me for my film The Limits of Control". Reissue In March 2012, Southern Lord Recordings announced plans for a deluxe reissue of the album, adding of the pending release that "The audio is clearer, louder, and at last brings a true representation of Sleep's hour-plus Weedian chronicle". The reissue features new artwork by the band's artist Arik Roper, a recording mastered from the original studio tapes by From Ashes Rise guitarist Brad Boatright, and a live version of the song "Holy Mountain", recorded at the I-Beam in San Francisco in 1994. Track listing ;Jerusalem (1999) *1. "Jerusalem" – 9:26 *2. "Jerusalem" – 8:26 *3. "Jerusalem" – 9:01 *4. "Jerusalem" – 10:28 *5. "Jerusalem" – 5:45 *6. "Jerusalem" – 9:03 ;Dopesmoker (2003) *1. "Dopesmoker" – 63:31 *2. "Sonic Titan (live)" – 9:36 ;Dopesmoker (2012) *1. "Dopesmoker" – 63:34 *2. "Holy Mountain (live)" – 11:35 *3. "Sonic Titan (live)" – 9:17* NOTE: "Sonic Titan" was a bonus track on the vinyl and cassette editions of Dopesmoker. Notably, the Daymare Recordings issue of the album in Japan featured Dopesmoker on one disc and both live tracks on a separate disc. Personnel ;Sleep *Al Cisneros - Bass, Vocals *Matt Pike - Guitar *Chris Hakius - Drums ;Jerusalem *Sleep – Producer *Billy Anderson - Producer, Engineer *Philp Hayward – Assistant Engineer *Doug Henderson – Assistant Engineer *Fred Kervorkian – Editing *Adam Muñoz – Assistant Engineer *Arik Roper - Artwork (Bootleg edition only) ;Dopesmoker (2003) *Sleep – Producer, Liner Notes, Riff Chart *Billy Anderson – Producer, Engineer *Mark Keaton – Mastering *Arik Roper – Artwork *Drunken Monkey - Layout ;Dopesmoker (2012) *Sleep – Producer, Liner Notes, Riff Chart *Billy Anderson – Producer, Engineer *Brad Boatright – Mastering *Arik Roper – Artwork References Category:1998 albums Category:2003 albums Category:2012 albums Category:Rise Above Records albums Category:Tee Pee Records Category:Southern Lord Recordings albums